Tohru x Natsuno: Bite me
by Osavia
Summary: Natsuno saw a sihouette on his blind. A thought entered his mind and he hurried towards the window. He had been right, it was his best friend Tohru. ONESHOT


**Tohru x Natsuno: Bite me**

**Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native tongue.**

**I noticed that there wasn't many Tohru x Natsuno fanfictions. It's one of my favorite shippings so I had to make at least one :D**

**Warning**

**This is yaoi (boy x boy) so if you don't like it, don't read.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Mutou Tohru or Yuuki Natsuno. Ono Fuyumi does. **

**I don't own the picture that shows up with this fanfiction either, I simply googled it.**

The night had come to Sotoba. Darkness engulfed the town and its citizens, both the living and the undead. The moon was out, shining with hope to lead people on the right way.

Natsuno sat in his bed, thinking about the one that never seemed to leave his mind. It had been some time since Tohru died and he had found out what was happening in Sotoba. Since he became aware of the shikis' existence Natsuno had thought about the death of his best friend. "Could I have stopped it? Did it hurt much? Did he rise? And if he did, where is he?" He didn't know if he should feel ashamed of being happy about that there was a slight chance of meeting him.

A silhouette flashed by the blind of his window. At first Natsuno ignored it, it could just be a bird or some kind of animal. But when it walked by and forth like it was hesitating, a thought entered his mind.

The blue haired boy hurried towards the window and threw it open. He had been right. Outside stood Tohru, rasing his hand as if he thought about whether or not to knock on the window, with teary eyes. Natsuno embraced him, he didn't care if he got bitten or not, he was just elated of holding his best friend in his arms.

"Tohru-chan..." He whispered. The blonde boy looked surprised, but then hugged back.

"Natsuno.." He said with tears streaming down his cheeks, surprised over that the bluehaired boy didn't get angry at him for saying his first name.

"I've missed you" Natsuno sobbed.

"Why didn't you come back earlier? Why didn't you say anything to me?"

The blonde boy cried in silence

"Why Tohru!?"

"...I'm sorry Natsuno.." He said with a thick voice. "Please forgive me. Please.."

Natsuno and Tohru sat in his bed, his porcelain white skin kissed by the moonlight from the window.

"You can stay here whenever you want, Tohru. I'll just tell my dad to not come in, or even lock the door if you want me to"

"Natsuno.."

"Don't leave me again!"

Tohru averted his sad gaze.

"But I have to feed. Believe me, I've tried to not attack people, but this hunger... This empty hunger is like no other." Natsuno smiled calmly at him.

"I understand Tohru." He reassured. "Please feed on me."

The shiki's eyes flashed open with fright.

"N-No" he panted. "No! I-I can't.. Not on you." Natsuno came closer.

"Natsuno, why would you say such a thing?! I'm a monster!" Tohru pointed at his fangs. "What if I turned you into... Into one of these things?!" He said enraged.

"Even if I must bear the pain of killing people to continue living, to spend eternity with you.. I'd do it. Because.. I-I love you, Tohru-chan"

"N-Natsuno?" He asked astonished. Natsuno came closer and sat in his best friend's lap, staring into his black eyes. "I love you, Tohru-chan" He leaned in and pecked Tohru's lips in a swift kiss. Then he looked up, as if to ask for permission to go on. Tohru had frozen in shock, not knowing what he should do. His best friend leaned in towards his left earlobe, gentle nibbling and licking at it. "I love you.." He whispered again, blushing. Tohru came to his senses again and slowly ran his fingers through Natsuno's hair, something he always had wanted to do. The touch gave him goosebumps.

"Natsuno..." He whispered lustfully, letting a moan escape his mouth. Natsuno heard it and chuckled a little, a thing Tohru never had heard before. It sounded beautiful.

He placed his lips on Natsuno's and licked the lower one, asking for permission to proceed. After opening his mouth, Tohru's tongue tucked in. He gently massaged the blue haired boy's moist one. When they parted, a string of salivia still connecting their lips, Tohru told him what he had been urging to say for a long time.

"I love you too.."

Natsuno kissed the blonde, exploring his mouth and licking his sharp fangs. He pressed himself harder down on Tohru, their erections rubbing against eachother.

"N-Natsuno" Tohru gasped.

He put his hand on Natsuno's crotch, feeling it rise more for every second. He gently pinched it.

"Mmm.." His friend moaned.

Tohru arched back, red circles appearing in his eyes. He felt an incredible pain in his stomach and grunted.

"What is it?" Natsuno asked concerned. Tohru didn't answer.

"You're hungry, aren't you..?" He looked away as a response and swallowed loudly.

"It's okay. Please bite me"

Tohru, impossible to resist his impulses, leaned in towards Natsuno's neck. He licked the sensitive skin and placed kisses along it, which sent shivers down both of their spines. He opened his mouth and licked around a vein, rubbing his tongue around in a circle.

"Are you sure that this is what you want..?" Tohru asked one last time.

"Just bite me already" Natsuno sighed with a smile on his lips.

Tohru grazed his fangs against Natsuno's skin and moaned. Then suddenly he pierced it. A wave of pain shot though the human but was soon replaced by pleasure.

"Mm.. Tohru-chan..." He moaned. The shiki filled up on Natsuno's delicious blood, but instead of getting full he craved for more. More of the red fluid that seeped through his friend's body. He groaned loudly and pressed himself harder against Natsuno. He'd never taken so much pleasure in biting someone. He started to suck roughly, not being able to control himself any longer and moaned again.

"T-Tohru.." Natsuno whimpered. His vision became blurry by black dots that danced before his eyes. Tohru became aware of what he was doing and frightened pulled away, licking around the bitemark to wipe away some blood.

"Natsuno, I'm sorry... I just.. I-I.." Tohru stuttered with shiny eyes.

"It's okay" Natsuno said, sleepy from the blood loss. "I'm glad you enjoyed it.."

"Natsuno?" He asked terrified when his eyes closed.

"It's nothing.. I'm just a bit sleepy right now. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Sure, Nacchan" he said with a thankful whisper. "Thanks for the meal"

"..Don't worry about it."

Natsuno's breathing became more steady as he fell asleep, and a faint smile could be seen. Tohru sat with the boy's face in his lap, caressing his blue hair.

"I love you, Nacchan" he whispered. The shiki could've swore that he heard him mumble:

"I love you too... Tohru.."

**Please review if you liked it! It means much to me :D**


End file.
